Mirrored Image
by redskiez
Summary: "Beautiful," Obito murmurs into Deidara's ear.


For KINKtober 2018 - Day 4. Spanking | **Mirror Sex** | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

* * *

"Beautiful," Obito murmurs into Deidara's ear.

He presses his hand flat on Deidara's chest and gives him a soft kiss on the shell of his ear. Deidara presses back into him and he can feel himself slot between his ass cheeks.

Deidara doesn't say anything. He only kneels there and looks.

Obito watches as Deidara's eyes scan the mirrored image. He follows his gaze, going from their knees digging into the mattress, to between their legs, to Obito's hand on his chest fingering the stitches of his kinjutsu mark — until their eyes lock in the mirror.

They stare at each other for a long time, Obito doesn't break eye contact as he reaches down to hold Deidara in his hand, giving his cock a few reassuring squeezes before he moves on to the true treasure between his legs.

Deidara arches up, taking a deep breath as Obito presses two fingers against his hole. He's still sensitive from last night, then. Obito gives it another harsh rub and lets his two fingers sink in. Deidara groans in his throat, chin titled up and neck exposed, as he continues to stare into Obito's eyes.

Obito is tempted to activate his Sharingan and trap him here, to relive this experience again and again — but he shouldn't. He knows Deidara hates it when he does it and this isn't about that right now.

As he continues to finger him, he leans closer to Deidara's ear again and whispers, "Watch."

"I am," Deidara mumbles and then his gaze falls down to where his hand is in between his legs. His eyes follow the slight movement of his fingers going in and out, in and out.

Obito pulls his fingers out when he deems Deidara properly prepared — not that he needs it since he's still relatively loose from last night — and he adjusts his hips against Deidara's.

Deidara huffs when he watches as Obito reaches down to guide himself into his hole, letting out breathy noises as he slides all the way in. Deidara sits back into Obito's lap and he sinks deeper inside of him. The two of them moan in unison at the sensation.

Obito stares at Deidara's expression as he starts to rut into him, a gentle rock that causes the sheets to begin to bunch up at their knees.

Deidara's breath shortens, coming in increasingly quick bursts as Obito's thrusts slowly quicken. "Pervert," Deidara says when he sees that Obito's gaze is flickering between watching Deidara's expression and watching himself disappear into Deidara constantly.

Obito huffs in response, giving a particularly harsh thrust that makes Deidara groan deep in his throat. "You like it," Obito says matter-of-factly.

"Hm," Deidara half-hums, half-moans. "We'll see about that, hm."

He says that yet he also does not tear his gaze away from the mirror. Obito had it moved in his room when Deidara decided to spend all of his time at his — for some reason, Deidara had a full body mirror in his room — and he recently figured out how to make it benefit the both of them.

It's very clear that Deidara also likes his idea.

Deidara grabs both of Obito's hands, entwines their fingers and drags them all over his body. The next time Obito is aware of it, his right hand is resting in the middle of Deidara's chest and his left one rests just below his belly.

"Pervert," Obito whispers into Deidara's ear. He shifts himself and Deidara moans his response.

He keeps thrusting until Deidara's drooling cock begins to drip cum. It patters on the mattress loudly, audible _pat pat_ sounds that reach even Obito's ears. Obito continues to push himself into Deidara until he too reaches his climax with a groan. He thrusts a final time and the two of them nearly topple over and crash into the mirror.

Obito shakes off Deidara's hand and grasps the frame of the mirror, stopping it from wobbling and keeping it in place. Deidara is too fizzled out to even care.

When Deidara catches his breath, he begins to giggle.

"You liked it," Obito says again. He lets go of the mirror and grasps Deidara's hip to ease himself out of Deidara. Deidara moans softly at the sensation and when he's completely out, decides to turn around immediately to rest all of his weight on Obito.

"Yeah, you liked it," Obito says to himself and Deidara punches him, muttering something about how he's lucky his clay is across the room.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is unbeta'd.

I am so tired of writing smut. Maybe I shouldn't have left this challenge to do on its deadline.

Welp. This isn't the first time I've fucked up - and this is also the reason why I rarely write smut unless I'm really in the mood.

Anyways, thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a review!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
